The Love Still Grows
by Ayondit
Summary: Lily Potter wants to start at Hogwarts right away,but she's to young. Her parent's love still grows.. And Hermione's son Hugo gets a learning lesson. My first fanfic on english.


**[A/N] This story takes place right after Albus Severus Potter starts at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is my first fanfic on English. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R**__

Lily came down the stairs and watched her mum and dad make breakfast. 'Mum, why can't I go to Hogwarts to this year?' asked little Lily. Her mum Ginny walked over to her, picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table. 'You know you're younger than your brothers and Albus just started at Hogwarts this year. There's an age line on 11 years old. You are only 9 Lilykins. I'm sorry, but you have to wait two more years honey.' Said Ginny and put her down again and walked over to Lily's father Harry, kissed him on the cheek, taking the frying pan from his hands with juicy and crispy bacon and . Lily walked over to her father and said to him. 'Dad, can you tell me the story of how you and mum met and started to going out? You never told me that one before. Only about your wedding and how it is on Hogwarts and that kind of stuff.' Lily looked on her father curiously. 'That's a long and not beautiful story. It was the second war. But I start with the one when we met at King's cross.' Harry thought back to that moment. 'I didn't knew were platform 9 ¾ was, so I walked over the entire station to find it when heard your grandmother Molly mention it. I walked over to her and asked where it was when I saw a beautiful girl, your mother.' He said and gave Ginny a kiss.

'After that she told me where I was suppose to go when I also met you Uncle Ron and Uncle George. I got best friend with Ron and your Aunt Hermione, but I didn't start loving your mum before my sixth year actually. When she was with a boy called Dean Thomas it started to hurt when I saw her with him. I would do anything to be with her, but I knew her brothers were going to kill me. That's what stopped me from telling her the truth about my feelings.' He continued. 'But then she broke up with him and I got a bit happier, but I still wanted her and when they won the quidditch match without me, I got sad, but when I stepped into the common room. A beauty was running to me and I just captured her in my arms and kissed her. It felt so right 'til I saw Ron's curiously expression. And I could feel everyone watching us and cheering, but I watched Ron's mouth move and form the words. 'Why my sister?'' Harry took a break and hatched two egg in another frying pan.

'We were together until the funeral to Albus Dumbledore when I broke up so Voldemort wouldn't harm her for being with me. And I've told you all about Voldemort? Right?' Harry looked at his daughter a little confused. 'Yes dad' she said. 'Then I'll continue to my birthday when she wanted to give me a present I would remember. She gave me a goodbye kiss, because I was suppose to go out and find things called horcruxes and they destroy Voldemort. When I found them with Hermione and Ron we went to the Great Hall and we prepared the other students to the fight. IT was then I saw your mother again. I couldn't think of much else under the journey. I missed her every moment.' He said putting the eggs on each plate with bacon, cocktail sausages and baked beans. And then we defeated Voldemort and we got back together again, got married and have you and your brothers.' He ended and kissed his wife passionately and gave his daughter one of the plates. 'Eat Lilykins.' He smiled. So did her.

At that evening Lily went to sleep over at Ron and Hermione's while Harry and Ginny could have the evening for themselves. 'Gin, do you remember the wedding?' he asked his girl that was sitting on his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. 'Of course silly, it was the best day ever, silly.' She said and kissed him. 'Not ours. Bill and Fleur's wedding I mean.' He said. 'Yeah, it got a complete disaster with the attack. Thank god Kingsley sent that patronus. If he'd not, then I would be dead. I had to pull my wand up from my bag. It was on the other side of the tent.' She said. 'Did you know I tried to save you from that death eater, but Remus was the only thing that kept me away. He pushed me as hard as he could to get me to Hermione and Ron. Then we disapparated. I would never forgive myself if he killed you.' He said. 'Don't worry. Remus knew how you felt about me so he helped me deafeat the death eater.' She said kissing Harry on the lips.

'KIDS! STOP RUNNING IN THE STAIRS!' it was Hermione's screaming voice to the children. 'LILY LUNA POTTER IF YOU FALL I WILL NOT BE THE ONE TAKING THE BLAME FOR IT!' she continued before she heard a loud fall in the living room. Hermione ran over and hoped so indeed it was just a chair or something, but there sat Lily Potter and cried. She had hurt her knee and it ran a lot blood from her knee and her nose. 'Oh my god, Lily is everything okay? I promise this wasn't your fault.' She saw a thread that someone had placed over the living room. 'HUGO WEASLEY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!' she yelled. Hugo came down and Hermione yelled. 'Is it you that have putted this thread over the room?' Hugo just nodded before Hermione continued. 'You have one minute to take it away before I send you to Azkaban!' she turned to Lily and started to speak calm to her. 'I'm just gonna get some towels and hot water for your nose and knee. Then we have to go to St. Mungos to sew your knee. Just wait here.' Hermione ran to the bathroom and got a big and a little towel and a bucket with hot water. 'Here' She said to Lily handing over the little tower. Lily dipped it in the water and laid it on her nose to wipe away the blood. Hermione took the blood from her knee. 'Come on, we have to take you to St. Mungos. I call Ginny from there.' Lily took her in her hand and Hermione told her to hold her breath before them apparated to St. Mungos.

'HELP!' Hermione yelled. A healer showed up right in front of them. 'What's wrong?' she asked. 'She stumbled over the carpet in my living room and need to sew stings in her knees.' Hermione told her. 'Alright, but I need names. Are you her mother?' the healer asked. 'No, I'm just her aunt. I'm Hermione Weasley, born Granger. My niece is Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter.' Hermione said. 'Do they know about this?' The healer asked. 'No, but I'm calling them right now.' Hermione said turning around and entered the Potter's number on her cell. 'Hello Hermione. What's up?' Harry said from the other side of the line. 'I'm at St. Mungos. Lily stumbled in a thread Hugo sat up in the middle of the living room. She has to sew some sting.' Hermione said. 'Blimey, We'll be there in 20 seconds.' Harry said and hung up. Hermione turned over to Lily again. 'Mum and dad will be her soon Lilykins.' She said to her, stroking her forehead.

'Oh my god! Lily, are you okay?' Hermione could hear Ginny's voice from the other side of the room. 'She'll be fine. She has lost some blood, but she'll be okay' Hermione tried to calm down Ginny. 'Hermione how did this happen?' Ginny asked. 'Hugo had sat up a thread across the living room and Lily stumble over it. Guess have much trouble he's in now…'

'Mum?' Lily walked over to us. 'Don't be mad at Aunt Hermione.' 'Of course I'm not. I'm just very worried about you my flower. You're my baby girl.' Ginny replied. 'Can I still sleep over at aunt Hermione's?' Lily asked. 'Sur-

The wave of the press and journalists surrounded Ginny, Harry and Lily.

'Was it a death eater that attacked your daughter Mrs Potter?' 'Is Lily really your daughter Mr Potter?' 'How is it to be The Boy Who Lived's daughter Ms Potter?'

It stormed with questions ….

**[A/N] I hope you liked the first chapter in my new story. The next chapter will be published soon. Please leave a comment of things you want to hear about in my story. Maybe I write it down. Everyone that helps me will get a thank you note on the chapter ;)**

**Please R&R**


End file.
